Life at Beacon
by Black Fuego
Summary: Ever thought what the students of Beacon do in their free time and weekends? What about what they did before coming to the academy? Find out now. This is a series of one-shots with close ties to my main story, The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. WeissxOC, JaunexPyrrha, NoraxRen, and occasional mentions of RubyxOC
1. Let Sleeping Rens Lie

Hi everyone, Black Fuego here with the first of many one shots for this collection: Life at Beacon. This collection will contain events that have or will happen with Teams RWBY and JNPR along with my O.C. Team: BLAD. I suggest either reading the first couple chapters of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR first before reading this or at least the O.C list on my profile in order to know who the characters are. The majority of these stories will be humor, so nearly no action scenes here. Another thing to note is that these one shots will not be uploaded in chronological order of the main storyline, so some characters will already be coupled up in this story at one story and not in another. I'll be placing the timeframe of when the events are taking place and the couples before the story begins.

This first piece is called Operation: Let Sleeping Rens Lie, where the three teams try many different ways to try to get a sleep deprived Ren to finally get some rest. I hope you guys enjoy this piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Pokémon or anything Nintendo related, just waiting for my dvd to appear so I can convert my siblings into fans when I visit them for Thanksgiving and playing a little Y on the side.

Operation: Let Sleeping Rens Lie

Timeframe: Shortly after Forever Fall.

Couples: JaunexPyrrha

Ren loves his sleep. He really does. In fact he'd be content with sleeping all day if he didn't have morning classes. The only person in Beacon who likes to sleep as much as he does is, ironically, one of the earliest risers in school: Team BLAD's leader, Baltazar Azul. The katana user enjoys sleeping whenever and wherever he can. He has even slept in class on multiple occasions, yet somehow manages to not fall behind. No one knew how he did it, not even his cousin and partner Levy, his two good friends from Signal Ruby and Yang, or even his childhood friend Weiss. And when anyone asks him, he'll tell them that they'll figure it out soon.

Lately though, Ren hasn't been able to get as much sleep as he wanted. It started a few weeks ago, just before their first exams. He had to study and his leader Jaune suggested having a study party with the rest of the team. He agreed and the four studied for most of the night for a few days. Then he had accidentally agreed to do some late night sparing with Yang a day after the exam, and that lasted for nearly a week. After that he was pretty much forced to stay up late again because someone was stupid enough to dare Nora to eat six bowls of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes in one sitting. She wouldn't stop running around campus for three days straight. Lastly there were the poker nights he had with Jaune, Baltazar and Ash every Wednesday night since class began and those started to last for much longer now lately. He wasn't complaining, though. He made a killing in the last game and even made off with a couple of explosive Dust knives that Baltazar placed in the pot. Thanks to all of this happening, Ren now has a hard time getting to sleep.

Because of the lack of sleep, Ren has been getting sloppy in his training, his grades were slipping a little and he was getting grumpy. His team had noticed this and voiced their concerns, but none of them knew what to do with Ren's situation. Thankfully today was Sunday, so there were no classes. Team JNPR decides to check with the other teams to see if they can help with Ren's problem.

"So you can't sleep?" Ruby asks Ren, who shook his head sadly in response.

The three teams were sitting together near a tree on campus. Even though they are allowed to leave school grounds during weekends, most students are content with just staying in Beacon.

"I haven't been able to for a while now and it's starting to affect me," Ren sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to this week's poker night Ren," Ash commented, "That time could have been useful to get some sleep."

Ren deadpanned at the spiky red head, "You're still upset that you didn't win the pot, aren't you."

Ash pouted, "Well what did you expect? Balto's bomb knives were up for grabs, dude! I still say you cheated."

"Just because you've never seen a royal flush before doesn't mean I cheated," Ren argued with a smirk.

The shotgun user backed down, muttering about cheaters and flushes.

Jaune looked around the group and noticed someone was missing, "Speaking of which, where is Baltazar? I haven't seen him since Friday."

Weiss groaned as she palmed her face, "He's sleeping in his room after playing that new Pokémon Y game that came out yesterday for twenty four hours straight. The dolt was so excited about it that he bulldozed Cardin and his team while he went to pick it up."

"I saw that actually," Ruby giggled, "He didn't even use any aura. He just ran right into them and knocked them down. Didn't even slow down either."

"Wow…that's a surprise," Jaune commented and looked to the remaining members of BLAD. "So how did you guys get him to stop playing?"

"We didn't," Levy sighed as her teammates sweat dropped, "He's was playing that game non-stop the moment he got back, even after it was lights out. He was considerate enough to dim the screen and use headphones at least. He didn't quit until Weiss came into our room, whispered something in his ear, and passed out after she took his system."

Everyone turned to Weiss, who was blushing a little and gave a glare that told everyone to not ask about it.

"Anyways, let's figure out how to get Ren to sleep ok? I'm not liking the look of those bags under his eyes," Dia stated pointing at Ren's face.

"Ohh, Let's have a competition!" Nora yelled, causing Ren's face to pale.

"Competition?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah!" Nora confirmed excitedly, "Whoever gets Ren to sleep first wins! I can be the judge, since he's my best friend, and we can even have teams!"

"Uh…aren't we already in teams?" Blake questioned the hyperactive powerhouse, looking over her book.

"Different teams, Blakey!" Nora grinned. "They have to be in pairs and they can't be your partner from initiation! I even have a prize for the winner!"

"What's the prize, Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nu uh uh…"Nora wagged her finger, "No one gets to know what the prize is until a winner is decided. It will be a mystery gift!"

Ren became worried as Nora went on with the explanation. Even more so as he noticed that some of his friends actually looked interested in this 'competition'.

He had to intervene.

"Nora, I don't thin-"

"I'm in!" Yang shouted.

Too late.

Ruby looked at her sister curiously, "Really Yang?"

The blonde brawler stood up and puffed out her chest, "Of course! I'm great at putting people to sleep! I manage to get you to bed all the time when we were kids, so this shouldn't be too hard. Besides, I want to see what that mystery prize Nora's going on about anyways." She sat back down and placed an arm around her leader, "Wanna help me out on this Sis? It'll be fun."

"Hey wait a minute you guys. I think there's a problem with this plan," Levy called out, which caused Ren to look at her hopefully. "There's an odd amount the people here. The teams will be uneven." Ren's head dropped in depression after hearing that.

Levy continued, "Since Nora's going to be the judge and Baltazar's sleeping himself, then there will be only nine of us. If we do the pairs thing, that will leave us with one person out. I think it would be better to have three man teams for this instead of pairs."

"Actually Levy, I'm planning to sit this one out," Weiss said, causing everyone to look at her strangely. "What? While this weird competition does sound interesting, I wouldn't be able to do much without special help. And the only person who has that help is currently passed out right now for ridiculous reasons."

"You just want to be with that game loving boyfriend of yours, dontchya future Sis?" Yang teased, which made the heiress blush brightly and everyone to laugh a little.

"S-Shut up you brute! I-I told you we're not like that!" The embarrassed teen shouted. "I meant that if I was going to join this stupid competition, then I'll need his help! Since he's not here and I was the one who got him to sleep in the first place, I'll stay out of it and obverse instead."

"Whatever you say, future Sis," Yang grinned to her glaring teammate. She turned her attention to the others and spoke again, "Ok, so Weiss is out and Ruby and I are a team. Do the rest of you know who you want to be with?"

"Well I wouldn't mind being with Blake," Levy admitted, looking at the avid book reader. "I think it will be fun. Is that ok with you?"

"I don't mind," Blake smiled softly at the healer.

"Say Pyrrha, wanna team up?" Ash asked his fellow red head, "It's been a while since we've worked together and I think I have an idea that will put Ren to sleep with ease."

"Sure Ash. I'll team up with you," Pyrrha nodded then looked to her boyfriend. "Is that ok with you Jaune.

"It's fine with me. Go ahead," Jaune smiled and turned to Dia. "Looks like we're gonna have to team up. Is that ok?"

"Of course!" Dia gave the sword user a grin and a thumbs up, "We blondes have to stick together every now and again, right Yang?"

"Right!" The blonde of RWBY agreed, giving a thumbs up as well. "Well, looks like the teams are set. You got all that, Nora?"

"Yup!" Nora exclaimed. "Now that the teams are made, we can begin!"

"W-Wait Nora, I don't think this is a good idea," Ren pleaded to his friend in a final attempt to call the idea off. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Nope!" Nora stated simply, "This is for your benefit Ren, so just let us help. Please?"

She was using the puppy dog eyes on him. She knew he wouldn't say no to them, no matter how much he tried. After a few moments, Ren sighed in defeat and muttered, "Ok…"

"Awesome! Alright everyone, do your best to get my best friend to sleep. It's time to begin Operation: Let Sleeping Rens Lie!" Nora announced, which made everyone stare at her blankly.

"…What?" Dia deadpanned.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I think it was supposed to be a play on 'let sleeping dogs lie'," Blake stated.

"But that basically means to leave something alone unless you want trouble," Weiss pointed out.

"When did this became an operation, anyways?" Jaune wondered.

"That's what I wanna know. This is a competition, not a mission, Nora," Ash said.

"Ok, everyone! Enough with the name thing," Yang called out. "It's not important now. What is important is to get Ren to sleep. Am I right?!"

"Right!" Everyone but Weiss and Ren cheered.

"You guys are way too into this," Weiss shook her head, but she had a small smile on her face.

"This does not bode well for me," Ren muttered.

Team #1: Ruby and Yang.

"You're going to read me to sleep?" Ren questioned as he lay on his bed.

The group was in JNPR's room, with most of them sitting on the beds, while Yang and Ruby were next to Ren in chairs.

"Yup!" Yang grinned while holding a book of fairy tales. "I use to read to Ruby every night in order to get her to bed. If it worked for her, then it should definitely work for you."

"I'm surprised that it's you who's doing this to be honest," Weiss admitted. "I expected an idea like this to come from Blake."

"She called dibs," the amber eyed ninja muttered sadly.

"Are you guys ready?" Ruby asked as she put her headphones on.

"Why do you have your headphones on, Ruby?" Jaune questioned his fellow leader.

"Yang's bedtime stories always put me to sleep," she explained, "So I'm going to listen to music so I'll stay awake."

"Good idea little sis," Yang smiled, "Are you guys going to do anything similar?" She received a few no's in response, "All right then, let's begin. 'Once upon a time, in a land far away…'"

And so Yang began to read the fairy tale book to Ren in order to get him to sleep. As time went on and she read more stories, everyone realized that Yang was a very good storyteller. It was no wonder Ruby went to sleep so easily. However, most of the group became very tired themselves and eventually fell asleep. By the time Yang was close to the end, only a few managed to stay awake.

"'…and they lived happily ever after. The end.'" Yang finished as she put the book down. She looked over at Ren and was surprised to see him awake. In fact he looked amused for some reason.

"How are you still awake?" Yang questioned.

"I thought the stories you read were quite interesting and I wanted to know how they went," Ren said, then pointed at the others with a chuckle, "Your idea was successful though, just not in the way you expected."  
Yang turned her head and was surprised to see most of her friends were asleep. Even her sister had managed to fall asleep even though she was wearing her headphones. In fact the only ones that were awake were awake were Blake, Pyrrha and Levy.

"…Are you serious?" She deadpanned.

"Apparently you're a very good storyteller, Yang." Blake stated as she pointed at Nora and Ash, who were sucking their thumbs in their sleep.

"I am impressed by how well you expressed yourself as you read," Pyrrha commented, who had Jaune resting on her lap.

"It was a good try, though," Levy said while letting Weiss and Dia sleep on her shoulders.

"…Well that was a bust," Yang sighed sadly. "I was really hoping it would work."

"Maybe next time Yang," Ren reassured. He really did enjoy the book. He wouldn't mind having Yang be a storyteller again in the future. "Should we move on to the next pair?"

"Yeah…I guess we should," the only blonde awake muttered as she brought out a whistle.

"Yang, when did you get Ruby's whistle?" Blake asked.

"This morning," Yang shrugged, "I thought it would be useful later. Guess I was right."

"_This wasn't so bad,"_ Ren thought as Yang blew the whistle and woke everyone up, _"I wonder if the next pair will be as good_."

Team #2: Ash and Pyrrha

"_I shouldn't have been so optimistic…"_ Ren thought dejectedly as he looked at the food on the table.

The gang was in the cafeteria this time, sitting on a table with glasses of milk and a fairly large turkey in the middle.

"Here you go, Ren. Eat up!" Ash grinned as he gave a turkey leg to the sleep deprived teen.

"Uh…what's with the turkey?" Jaune questioned.

"Well, everyone gets sleepy after they eat a lot, right?" Pyrrha asked, and everyone nodded. "So Ash thought it would be a good idea to make Ren eat a lot so he'll sleep. He got the turkey because it's one of the best foods to help people fall asleep. The warm milk is to help speed up the process.

"I think I read about that before," Blake muttered to Levy, who nodded in agreement.

"Turkey and warm milk…weird combo," Yang commented.

"I don't think Jaune as asking why Ash got the turkey, Pyrrha," Weiss stated with a curious look in her eyes. "He most likely meant _where_ Ash got the turkey. According to the lunch schedule, we're not supposed to be having any for another week and a half."

"I have my ways, Ice Princess," Ash smiled smugly.

"I'm not eating this," Ren said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What'd you say dude?" BLAD's powerhouse asked.

Ren glared at him, "You heard me, Ash. I'm not going to eat the turkey."

"Oh yes you are," Ash smirked, with a devious look in his eyes. "I went through a lot to get us a nicely cooked turkey for you, and you're going to eat it and fall to sleep whether you like it or not. Pyrrha!"

"Right," Pyrrha nodded and proceeded to force some warm milk into Ren's mouth. As Ren was coughing, Ash came up and ripped a piece of meat form the turkey leg and shoved it in Ren's mouth as well, making him swallow the milk'n'turkey combo. After a few moments, everyone noticed that Ren started to look a little green and was shivering a little.

The medic of the group became concerned. "Uh, Ren? Are you ok?"

Levy's question was answered when Ren shot his hands to his mouth and proceeded to find the nearest trashcan or bathroom in order to puke out what he was just fed.

"…This sort of reminds me of when I was first coming to Beacon," Jaune commented.

"At least he didn't puke on my shoes like someone did," Yang gave the blonde leader a glare.

"Oh that's right!" Nora exclaimed, "I just remembered that Ren can't eat turkey. He got really sick one time after having some that was a little undercooked when we were kids. Now he can't have any without throwing up."

"Really? Baltazar's the same way with ranch dressing." Weiss mused.

"So you knew that Ren can't eat turkey and didn't say anything about it sooner?" Pyrrha asked her teammate, who gave a sheepish grin in response.

"Hee hee, Sorry. I forgot."

"Of course you did," Jaune muttered and facepalmed.

As the others were talking, Ren managed to find a bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet.

"_Nora must have forgotten to tell them about my sickness to turkey. It wouldn't surprise me," _Ren thought as he threw up. _"I sincerely hope that the next pair doesn't do anything as bad as this."_

Team #3: Jaune and Dia

"_This is utterly humiliating,"_ Ren thought sadly as he was being rocked in a giant cradle by Dia.

Everyone was standing around Ren, who was inside a man-sized cradle. Dia's idea was to try and rock Ren to sleep like a baby, much to the other's amusement. When she showed every the giant cradle she had, they realized she was serious and began laughing immensely. After calming down, they turned to Ren and immediately tried to get him inside it, much to the pistol user's protest. In the end they managed to get Ren to go through with this if they did it where no one would see them; Beacon Cliffs…and made Nora put away the big full body pajamas that she was forcing him to wear.

"Hah hah, this is just too good," Ash laughed.

"I've got to say, this is very amusing," Weiss giggled.

Levy also giggled at the sight before looking over to the cradle rocker, "Dia, where in the world did you find a cradle this big?"

"Jaune made it," Dia said simply. "When I told him my idea, all he asked was for some wood and in about thirty minutes, Bam! Giant cradle."

Jaune shrugged, "I'm good with my hands when it comes to these things."

"That's amazing, Jaune!" Pyrrha beamed at her leader, "I'm sure your future children will be very happy sleeping in a cradle you made!"

Jaune blushed and said nothing, but he did give his girlfriend a big smile.

"Alright, lovebirds save it for later. You've got a kid to look after now," Yang teased with a big grin, making the soon-to-be couple blush very brightly.

"It's too bad we couldn't get Ren into those full body jammies though…" Ruby muttered quietly before looking to Nora. "Where did you get them anyways?"

"They're Jaune's," Nora said while pointing at the owner, who nodded in agreement. "His mom sent them over with matching bunny slippers because he forgot to pack them. He said that they were comfortable and Pyrrha thought they were cute." The last comment made Pyrrha blush again.

"I'm not surprised that Jauney wears them to be honest," Ash snickered. He turned over to Ren with a questioning look. "You feeling sleepy yet, Baby Ren?"

Ren's eye twitched, "I feel annoyed and embarrassed. I also feel like throwing you into Emerald Forest right now."

"Hm…this isn't good," The red headed flirt mumbled. He walked over to the cradle and began to shake it some more. "I wonder if rocking this thing faster will help."

"What are you doing?!" Dia exclaimed to her teammate.

"Ash you idiot!" Weiss yelled. "You're not supposed to rock a cradle like that! You're going to make Ren sick again!"

"Oh come on girls," Ash reassured the two and gave the cradle another push, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Unfortunately for Ash and Ren, especially Ren, that last push had too much force into it and caused the cradle to fall over the cliff…with Ren still in it. Everyone stared at the cliff edge for a moment, shocked by what had just occurred.

"…Oops," Ash muttered.

"REN!" The rest of team JNPR called out as they ran to the edge.

"ASH, YOU IDIOT!" Dia, Weiss and Yang shouted.

"Oh dear, I hope he's ok," Levy said in worry as she walked to team JNPR.

"He's alright," Blake reassured as she looked over the cliff.

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Everyone looked down to see Ren dangling off the cliff with his Storm Flower pistols.

"Wow, now that's what I call a cliffhanger…" Ash commented.

"Shut up, Ash," everyone said to him, even Ren.

"I got him," Blake sighed as she pulled out her Gambol Shroud.

"_I am seriously considering launching that idiot into Forever Fall now,"_ the magenta eyed teen thought as he waited for help. _"Please let the last pair do something that's somewhat reasonable."_

Team #4: Blake and Levy

"_I guess I can't complain with this. I'm getting a good workout at least."_ Ren thought as he tried to kick Levy, only for her to dodge it with ease.

Everyone found themselves in one of the school's sparing areas, where Ren was seen sparing with Levy. Ren was on the offensive, trying to land a solid blow, while Levy was on the defensive, easily dodging every attack her opponent attempted. The two pistol users went at this for a while.

"Ok, now I'm confused…" Weiss said. "Yang did something earlier that I expected Blake would do, and now I'm witnessing an idea of Blake's that I would think should have come from Yang's head."

"It is somewhat unexpected for you to come up with something like this, Blake," Pyrrha agreed.

"It's a logical idea," Blake explained. "As you fight, you get tired. I figured if we have Ren spar with someone, then he'll become exhausted enough that sleep will come easy for him."

"But why Levy, though?" Dia asked.

"You know how your teammate fights against other people," Blake said, which made the archer nod. "That is why she is sparing against Ren and not me. We want Ren to tire himself out without getting hurt and Levy is the best fighter for that. She doesn't try to hurt people normally in spars unless she's required to. She is nearly as fast as Ruby and Baltazar, and she's more flexible that her cousin, which allows her to perform more evasion tactics with ease and with less wasted energy."

"I just realized something," Ash said suddenly. "Levy knows a bit about pressure points and what happens when you press certain ones. Can't she just press one and knock him out or something?"

The female ninja stared at the red haired powerhouse and answered tightly, "Doing something like that is akin to hitting him on the head with a blunt object. He won't get any adequate rest if we do that."

"Didn't we tell you not to talk anymore?" Weiss glared.

"Well I think it should work anyways," Ash said and walked over to the sparing pair, ignoring the others' protest. "Hey guys!"

Unfortunately for Ash his timing couldn't have been worse. Levy was behind Ren after evading another kick, very close to his back, and when her teammate called them, she became distracted and instinctively pressed her finger on Ren's back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" the downed huntsman muttered.

"For crying out loud, Ash!" Dia shouted and slapped her partner upside the head. "Why'd you do that? You know that if anyone calls Levy while she's sparing with someone that she immediately tries to end with the pressure points thing! Now Ren can't use his legs because of you!"

Ash placed his hands up in surrender, "I was expecting her to knock him out, not temporarily paralyze him from the waist down! How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"What an idiot…" Weiss said, which made everyone nod in agreement

"Oh my God, Ren, I'm so sorry!" The healer apologized.

"It's ok, Levy. It wasn't your fault," Ren reassured; his face still on the ground. "I just hope your cousin doesn't mind losing a member of his team."

After a while, the group found themselves back in team JNPR's room, mentally exhausted by what had occurred today, none more so than Ren. Sadly, even with all that happened today, the pistol user was still unable to get to sleep.

"Nothing worked…" Ruby mumbled sadly to herself.

"And we tried so hard too," Pyrrha agreed.

"Anyone who thinks that this was all Ash's fault, please say 'Aye'," Dia called out

"Aye" everyone but Ash said.

"None of you are going to let this die, aren't you?" Ash sighed sadly.

"Not in your life, thumb-sucker," Yang confirmed.

"So Ren, think you'll be able to sleep now with how tired you are?" Jaune asked.

Ren shook his at his leader, "Sorry, Jaune, but I don't think it will happen, even with how tired I am."

"I guess this competition is over then," Levy said.

"Not yet!" Nora exclaimed. "There's still one more team that has yet to do anything!"

Everyone turned their attention to Weiss, who after a moment realized what they wanted. "Seriously…"

"You're the only one of us that has yet to help put Ren to sleep," Blake pointed out, "Not to mention Baltazar should be awake any time now."

"Come on Weiss, do it for your friend," Ruby pleaded.

The heiress just stood there, feeling uncomfortable with all the hopeful stares directed at her. She looked over to Ren and wondered if he was ok with one last attempt.

He caught her gaze, "As long as it's reasonable, it's ok."

Weiss sighed after hearing this, "Alright, I'll do it. Just give me a moment." And with that she left the room.

A few minutes later Weiss returned with a very sleepy Baltazar following behind her. She turned to her best friend and spoke, "Baltazar, wake up a little more, please? I need your help with something." The softness in her voice surprised many of her friends.

The drowsy lightning ninja opened his eyes slightly, giving his best friend his full attention.

Weiss continued, "Listen, all of us have been trying to get Ren to sleep, since he hasn't been able to for a while. The others were not able to do it so they asked me to get you so we can try. Can you help me get Ren to finally get some rest?"

"…" Baltazar said nothing, his eyes still full of sleepiness. After a minute he responded quietly, "Flute or Ukulele?"

The response surprised everyone, but none more so than the rest of team BLAD; who realized what was going to happen.

Weiss smiled, "Flute is fine. You always have it with you anyways."

"Hmm…" the flautist nodded and brought out his flute. After setting it up he looked to Weiss and asked, voice full of sleep, "And what would the lovely Miss Weiss like to hear today?"

The heiress blushed brightly and ignored the snickers that came from most of her friends, "Silent Night will work. I'm going to sing with you also, just so you know." And with that the two began to play and sing.

As the song went on, everyone became entranced by how amazing the pair sounded together. Ren himself began to feel very relaxed as he heard the piece, and, towards the end, finally manages to fall asleep.

When the pair finished, Weiss looked at her friends with an accomplished look in her eyes, and pointed over to Ren, who was happily asleep. She motioned everyone to the door and soon enough all her friends left, leaving her and her best friend somewhat alone for a moment.

"Thanks for the help, Baltazar. I really appreciate it and so does Ren. Here's you game back," Weiss said and pulled out a black 3DS.

Baltazar smiled tiredly and took the system back. "No worries, Weiss. Happy to help. Don't forget the promise you made earlier."

Weiss sighed and shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "I won't, you twit."

The two left to join the others, leaving a peaceful Ren to finally get some rest.

Winner: Team# 5: Weiss and Baltazar

Epilogue:

"A lullaby! It was so obvious! How in the world of Remnant did I not think of that?!" Ash shouted. He and the others were sitting in the cafeteria while Ren continued sleeping. He turned to his female teammates, "Hell, how did you two not think of it? It should have been the first thing that came to our minds. We're literally a band, a team of musicians for God's sake!"

"I don't think our instruments would have worked as well as Chief's did," Dia admitted.

"She's right," Levy agreed. "Your drums wouldn't have been a good instrument for lullabies and while my trumpet or Dia's guitar would have worked, it wouldn't have had the same effect like Baltazar's flute did."

"You know," Nora started, gaining everyone's attention, "I remember something like this happening before. Ren had a really hard time getting to sleep for a while when we were kids and the only thing that managed to work was his mom singing while his dad played music. Kind of like what Balty and Weiss did."

Jaune couldn't hide his disbelief. "And you didn't mention this earlier because…"

The little bomber shrugged, "Didn't think it was important at the time." The comment made everyone face fault.

"Heh, guess I missed out on a lot," Baltazar chuckled.

"It's kinda good that you did," Yang said. "You'd probably throw Ash over the Vale Port docks if you saw the trouble he caused."

"Maybe," the katana user admitted, gaining a shocked look from his heavy hitting teammate, "But I bet it would of been funny to watch you guys torture Ren all day."

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Ruby muttered, aware of lightning user's somewhat morbid sense of humor.

"Oh hey, Chief, mind if I ask you something?" Dia asked her team leader, "This morning, before you passed out, what did Weiss say to make you stop playing your new game?"

"She told me that if I stopped playing for a while and went to sleep, then she'll battle with me after she's caught up to where I'm at currently in her version; X." Baltazar said carelessly, making his best friend spit out some tea Blake had given her earlier.

"B-Baltazar!" Weiss exclaimed, embarrassed that Baltazar revealed that she was a gamer.

"You play videogames, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked her friend in amazement.

"She's pretty good at them as well," Levy confirmed, which embarrassed Weiss further. "Whenever I see her and Baltazar play against each other, she usually wins. Pokémon is one of the few games that they're evenly matched in."

"That explains why we haven't seen her much yesterday," Blake recalled. "You got a copy for her yesterday along with one for yourself, didn't you?" She received a nod from her fellow ninja in response.

"Ruby and I aren't really surprised, to be honest," Yang stated with her sister agreeing. "Sparky got us into video games not long after we started visiting his house the first time. We consider ourselves casual players. To be honest, I would've been shocked if Weiss wasn't a fairly big gamer since she hung out with him so much."

Jaune looked to the blushing heiress curiously, "Does that mean you have one of those 3DS things too?"

"Yup, she does." Baltazar answered, bringing out a white 3DS.

"Where did you get that?!" Weiss shouted at her best friend.

He shrugged, "From your bag after that spit take you did."

Weiss was not amused, "Dammit Baltazar, how many times have I told you not to take things out of my bag without asking?!"

"Counting now, fifty nine," Baltazar smiled cheekily as he left the table.

"Don't get smart with me, you dunce! And give me back my DS!" The glyph caster shouted as she began to chase the stealth user. "I still need to capture an Eevee and evolve it into a Sylveon."

"You're taking too long, Weiss, I've already got mine! And it's a female, which makes it rarer!"

"Stop gloating and give me back my game!"

The pair began to run around the cafeteria, much to their friends' amusement.

"It's only a matter of time before those two get together," Yang commented, with everyone nodding in agreement

"So Nora, what was the prize that the two of them won?" Dia asked.

"They won these," Nora showed them a pair of tickets, "Two free meals at Rosso's Pizzeria."

"That's a fairly popular restaurant from what I've heard," Pyrrha said. "How did you get those?"

"I won them in a raffle when I went to get snacks for everyone last week," The grenadier explained. "I'm not a big fan of pizza, so I thought I'd give them to one of you guys as a gift or something."

"Let me hold on to them," Yang said as she took the tickets. "It's actually a good prize for Sparky. He loves pizza, and I'm sure Weiss will enjoy spending some time with him…provided if she doesn't turn him into a frozen treat for the Grimm."

"…I wonder what are the chances of them getting together after the pizza thing," Jaune thought out loud.

"Not very good from what I'm seeing," Ash said as he watched the pair run past their table again, "Besides, no one would win the pot if they get together because of something like this."

"I've been meaning to ask, but I've never got a chance to ask until now. What are the chances of any of us winning the bet?" Blake asked curiously.

"We're all more or less equal except for Ren." Ash explained, "He put down that the two of them will get together during a family gathering or something. Odds are very low on that."

"Family gathering? Like a reunion?" Jaune asked, who received a nod in response, "I can see why the odds are low."

"I bet it would be funny if they did get together during something like that," Ruby giggled, "And Ren would be really happy if that happened too."

Everyone laughed in agreement, and began to talk about the bets they made while Weiss continued to chase Baltazar. As this was happening, Ren was still fast asleep in his team's room. He suddenly began to smile and muttered something in his sleep.

"I'm going to win the bet."

Author's note: This took longer than I expected to finish. I had to deal with some car issues and I was only able to do a little bit of it at a time. I'm fairly happy with how this turned out and I hope you guys enjoyed. See you guys again for the second oneshot.


	2. A Game of Kings at the Club

Yo, mates. Black Fuego here with another one shot. This one was inspired by a scene in the game Persona 4, specifically the gang's fun night at Club Escapade. I originally planned to use all twelve characters for this, but I had a hard time trying to make it work, so I dropped it down to eight. It is my favorite part of the game and I just had to write a scene based on that. As usual, pairings and time placement will be mentioned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Persona 4, but I do want to live in either world though. A man can dream…

A Game of Kings at the Club

Timeframe: Just over a couple months after the Forever Fall field trip.

Couples: JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, WeissxBaltazar (Also, it is reviled to the others that Baltazar is a Faunus. This will be explained at the end of the story)

"Finally! Exams are done!" Ash cheered as students leave the classroom. He and his leader, along with Blake, Weiss and Team JNPR were in Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck's classroom and had just finished the last of their exams and they were very happy about that.

"It is good that we don't have to take tests anymore," Jaune said, rubbing his head, "I swear those questions were hard, and I've been studying with Baltazar and Ruby for weeks."

"I still don't think that was a good idea Jaune," Weiss commented. "Ruby is a good student, but she has a really hard time paying attention in class if the subject is not about weapons. And as for Baltazar…well see for yourself." She pointed beside her and Jaune noticed that Baltazar had his head down and was sleeping soundly, his glasses set aside.

"Wow, that is one sleepy boyfriend you have there, Weiss," Nora said, looking at the passed out leader. "Is it because he's a Tiger Faunus? I heard that cats like to sleep a lot and he is essentially a big kitty." The comment made Blake quirk an eyebrow at her.

"_She is right, but I think Baltazar is an exception,"_ the secret Cat Faunus thought, _"I take a few naps on occasion but nowhere near as much as him."_

"He gets it from his dad," Weiss explained. "However I don't think you should be one to talk, Nora, considering how often your boyfriend sleeps." She turned her head to her boyfriend and smiled fondly, "You're right about one thing, though. This lovable twit is pretty much one big kitten." She began to scratch the teen's head, which made him purr in content.

"Aww that's so adorable," Pyrrha gushed at the scene.

"Aw man my leader is so lucky." Ash sighed, "I've got to find me a girlfriend soon, or else I'll end up the desperate lonely single guy in the group."

"Ash, you are the desperate lonely single guy in the group," Ren pointed out, which made Jaune laugh. "Don't forget that Jaune and I have girlfriends of our own. Pyrrha and Nora, remember?"

The lonely single guy glared at his male friends, "Dudes…you suck."

"Hey everyone! What's up?" Yang called as she, Ruby, Dia and Levy entered the classroom. She noticed what Weiss was doing to Baltazar and grinned. "I see you're giving that hubby-to-be of yours a little reward for his efforts, future Sis."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call us that?" Weiss complained with a light blush. "We're only dating, not engaged you brute. And besides, even if we were getting married, Ruby isn't even going out with the little troublemaker yet. We can't be sisters until they're engaged at least."

"Glad to know that you're not opposed to having us as sisters, Weiss," Ruby said happily, yet was blushing herself after hearing the comment of her and her best friend being engaged.

"Anyways, I've got something important to say. Mind waking Sparky up so he can listen, future Sis?" Yang asked.

"Let me do it," Ash offered before Weiss could respond. "I've got something that I've been wanting to try for a while now." He stood and walked over to where the sleeping Faunus was and cleared his throat. He spoke again, in a perfect imitation of Dr. Oobleck. "Mr. Azul, where in Vytal did humankind wanted to centralize the Faunus population?!"

"Menagerie!" Baltazar shouted out, waking up from his nap.

"Huh…that actually worked. I have to remember that next time," Dia mused.

"I'm just happy he actually paid attention in class," Levy smiled. "The answer he gave was right."

"Alright, now that Mr. Sleeps-a-lot is awake, I'll make my announcement," Yang said, which gained everyone's attention. "We've been studying our butts off for weeks in order to pass our exams, and now the exams are over and I'm certain that all of us passed. I think that deserves a reward, don't you think, guys?" She received nods in response. "Good, now listen up. I managed to get ourselves one heck of a deal. Get ready to party, guys, because we're going to a club!"

"A club?" Everyone asked.

"Yup!" Yang grinned, "And it's a good one too! I've been there a couple times before and it was awesome!"

"Actually, Sis, I won't be able to go," Ruby confessed. "There's a grand opening for a new candy shop today and Nora and I want to go check it out."

"We're gonna buy as much snacks as we can carry!" Nora confirmed.

"I won't be able to attend either," Levy said, "The book store is having a sale and I promised Blake that I'll go with her."

"We're sorry for not being able to make it," Blake apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. If you can't come, then you can't come," Yang smiled and looked to the others. "How about it, guys? Who wants to go to a club?"

"I'm in!" Ash and Dia cheered.

"I've never been in a club before. It sounds like fun," Pyrrha smiled.

"If Pyrrha's going, then I guess I'll go too." Jaune said.

"Why not? I've got nothing else to do," Ren shrugged.

"Hold it you guys," Weiss called out, "I think this is a bad idea. Who knows what could happen at a club?"

"Oh come on, Weiss, live a little." Yang whined.

"No, Yang. I don't think we should go," She shook her head turned to Baltazar. "Can you help me convince her that this is a bad idea, please?"

The tiger ninja said nothing as he looked at his girlfriend before turning to his eventual sister. After a few moments, he let out a sigh. "When do we leave?"

Yang cheered and Weiss stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"What?" Baltazar asked, "I've known Yang long enough to know that if she wants to do something she thinks is fun, she'll do it no matter what. When it comes to stuff like this, it's best to just go with the flow and see what happens."

Weiss frowned; somewhat upset that everyone, even her boyfriend, was ok with going to a club they know practically nothing about.

"Please, Weiss just come with us," The ninja pleaded, "It'll be fun. And if things go south, we can blame everything on Yang, right guys?"

"Right," everyone agreed.

"Hey!" Yang yelled feeling insulted.

The heiress held a thoughtful pose, contemplating on whether or not to go with her friends. After a few moments, she came to an answer.

"All right, I'll come," she sighed before turning to Baltazar, "But you owe me big time, mister. This is way out of my comfort zone and I know it's out of yours too."

"Just relax, Weiss," Baltazar smiled, "I have a feeling that tonight's going to be an interesting night."

-Later that night-

"Well guys, this is it! Welcome to Club Xiong!" Yang introduced.

The club was quite nice in the opinion of the Beacon students, there was a dance floor, moving lights, a D.J. and even a bar. When Yang said she knew a good club, she wasn't kidding.

"…I feel like burning my dread for some reason," Ren stated, which made most of his friends stare at him oddly.

"Woah…so this is a club!" Jaune said in awe.

"Whoo! I'm totally ready for this!" Ash cheered.

"Don't be too excited you guys," Weiss warned.

"There's nothing like this back home…" Pyrrha muttered with amazement in her voice.

"Wow, even Pyrrha's into this," Dia said. "I have to admit though, this place looks awesome. Even better than the one I went to before back at the island."

The group began to follow Yang to their destination when Baltazar spoke up. "Wait a minute…I think I know this place." He turned to the blonde brawler, "Say Yang, isn't this the club where you took out a bunch of thugs, tore the dance area to shreds and punched the old owner so hard he flew out of the window over a year ago?"

Everyone focused their attention to Yang, who smiled sheepishly and scratched her neck. "Heh heh...yeah, I did. First time I was here I had to look for someone and I may have gone a little overboard when Junior sent his men at me."

"I remember you talking about this before," Weiss spoke up, "Didn't you say you had the owner by the genitals while you were interrogating him?" The comment made the guys in the group wince in sympathy for the poor man.

"Yup!" Yang admitted proudly, "I just waltzed in here, interrogated the owner and literally held his nuts for ransom if he didn't cooperate, beat up his goons, and socked him in the face hard enough to leave an impression in his skull. Went a little wild after he pulled out a bit of my hair, but it was a good night."

"…That would explain a lot." Jaune said, knowing how violent she gets if someone messed with her hair.

"Hold up!" Dia shouted, "You mean to tell us that you took out the owner and his men, practically tore the club down and you're still allowed in here? How?"

"I know the new owner," Yang grinned, "Now come on guys, let's get going. I reserved us a room upstairs so no one will bother us."

"She was even able to reserve a room?" The archer questioned. She and the rest turned to the Baltazar with hope that he could explain.

He simply shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm as clueless about this as you guys are."

A few minutes later everyone found themselves in a small room with a couple of couches, some posters and a small table with drinks on it. They can still hear the music but it was not as loud as earlier. On the large couch, Ren, Jaune, Ash, Pyrrha and Dia sat together while the smaller one had Weiss, Yang and Baltazar together.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jaune asked as he set his drink down, "Isn't this expensive? And you still haven't told us how you're still allowed here."

"No worries," Yang grinned, "You see, a couple years ago I helped out the new owner by rescuing his daughter and a bunch of other kids from some kidnappers. After he bought this place and repaired it, he told me that if I ever come here with friends I should let him know and we'll be able to get a room and drinks for free." She turned to her brother-to-be. "You remember that incident, don't you Sparky?"

"How could I not," Baltazar replied dryly. "I mean, that incident was what damaged my eyes so much that I need glasses in the first place."

"I see," Jaune nodded before smiling, "Well in that case, I'm gonna order more."

"Woooo! I'm not gonna hold back either," Ash cheered, his voice sounding a little different. The slur in his tone caught everyone's attention.

"Ash, are you ok?" Dia asked her partner, "You sound really weird right now."

"Oh, you're sho cold, Dia," Ash scoffed before going into a thinking pose, "Hmm…Dia? Dia…Dia…" He then turned to everyone with a goofy grin on his face, "This I-Dia of Yang's ish very great, isn't it? Hehehe, that's a great one!"

Everyone stared at the laughing powerhouse in disbelief.

"Wow, mate, you're already in high gear," Baltazar commented.

A giggle was heard and everyone turned to Pyrrha, who was laughing lightly with a small blush on her face.

"I-Dia? Hahahaha!" The armored huntress began to laugh hysterically, much to the surprise of her friends.

Ren couldn't believe his eyes, "Wow…she seems really loose right now, doesn't she?"

"Hey wait a minute!" Jaune called out and looked at Yang, "Yang, did you order us liquor?"

Yang had a shocked look on her face and a fairly large blush as well, "I-I told them to give us soft drinks! They're non-alcoholic!" She groaned and spoke again with a slur in her voice, "…I told them. Really, I did!"

Dia looked at her drink in surprise, "Sheesh, and I was wondering why it was so hot."

Weiss stared at the drinks in worry, "Is this really alcohol?" She turned to her boyfriend, "Hey Baltazar, do you smell-"

She was interrupted by Yang standing up and shouting at everyone, "King's Game!"

"…What?" Baltazar asked fearfully.

Yang explained with a hiccup, "At times like this, adults play the King's Game. It's the law…*_hic_*"

Nearly everyone sweat dropped at her explanation.

The brawler noticed this and glared at everyone weakly, "What's your problem? You guys must think I'm shtupid or shomething. Is it because I'm a blonde or a kid or what?"

"Ah, Yang," Dia called out, "Jaune and I are blondes and we're all the same age remember? Don't you-"

"Morons!" Yang interrupted, "I'm going to play the King's Game and ain't no one gonna stop me!"

"Baltazar, stop her now!" The heiress pleaded.

"How!?" The musician asked, "I've never seen her like this before, Weiss! I don't know that to do! It's freaking me out!"

"Jauney Boy! Get the chopsticks ready!" the inebriated blonde shouted.

Jaune stared at her in fear and confusion, "What? Why me?!"

Yang just glared at him and clapped her hands, "The King's word is law! Chop-chop!"

"I-Its already started?" Baltazar questioned as Jaune scrambled to get some chopsticks.

"…I can already tell this is not going to end well," Ren muttered to himself.

After a few minutes Jaune came back with some chopsticks. Yang took them and began to write on them with a black marker she found.

Dia looked at her fellow blonde girl curiously before asking, "So…what's this King's Game again?"

Pyrrha explained with a noticeable slur in her voice as well, "Ok…one chopstick makes you the King when you draw it and the others have numbers on 'em. The King picks a number and says what that person has to do. But whoever has which number is a mystery until the King gives the orders, hahaha."

"Woo! Pyrrha, you sure do know a lot. You tell 'em!" Yang cheered, holding a red marker.

"P-Pyrrha?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock, "Where did you learn this stuff!?"

Before he could get a response, Yang stood up and held out the chopsticks, "C'mon, everyone draw!"

Everyone drew a chopstick and waited for someone to announce themselves as the King.

"Ok, so…who's the King?" Yang asked cheerfully.

Ash stood up excitedly and held his chopstick high, "Ash's is red! Red! Is Ash the King?"

The sober members of the group all shared the same thought, _"Oh God, we're doomed."_

Ren looked at the red headed axe user strangely, "Why are you talking like that?"

Ash did not hear his friend and gave his order, "I, the King, command thee to smooch the King without delay! Smooooch!"

Dia looked at her partner with shock and a heavy blush on her face, "S-S-Smooch?!"

"Ash, don't do it!" Baltazar warned. "Half of our group are guys and half of the girls are taken, remember? It's not going to work!"

Ash ignored his teammates and proceeded to finish his demand, "Please, God…grant me a girl. Number three!"

"AAH!" Jaune screamed, standing up in fright.

Ash saw this and immediately tried to fix his mistake, "I meant number two!"

Weiss glared at the drunken fool, "No take-backs, you idiot!"

Baltazar sighed and face-palmed, "I warned him…"

Pyrrha on the other hand began to cheer, "Smooch, smooch!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune gasped in shock, surprised that his girlfriend was encouraging this.

Ash turned his head to the blonde teen next to him, "J-Jauney…so you were after my luscious locks!"

"W-What?" The frightened Jaune squeaked, "N-No I wasn't!"

Ren's eyes widened as he imagined what was going to happen."He wouldn't…"

Ash smirked, "Ok…but it's my first time. Be gentle." And with that he tackled Jaune to the ground.

"He would," Ren sighed as his leader struggled to get free.

"Whoa, hey, stop, get off of me! AHH! REN! PYRRHA! H-HELP!"

_*SMOOOCH!*_

The sober members of the group just stared at the pair in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened in front of them.

Yang grinned widely, "Ohoo…only the first round and two contestants have dropped out already!"

Dia turned to her with a questioning look, "Huh? Is it that kind of game?"

"I am so frightened right now," Ren muttered, with Weiss and Baltazar nodding in agreement.

Yang stood up with a fist in the air and announced, "On to round two!"

A few moments later everyone drew again, with most of the group wishing that someone sensible was the King this time.

"Who's the King?" Yang asked eagerly.

"That would be me," Ren answered calmly, holding up his chopstick.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief, "Someone decent. No crazy orders this time…"

"That's not how it goes," Pyrrha pointed out with a silly smile, "If the last King's order was a smooch, then the next one has to be more extreme."

"What?" Weiss asked, hoping she heard her wrong.

Pyrrha just giggled and looked over to her white haired friend, "Weiss don't be such a party pooper!"

"Hey! I've got an idea," Yang called out, "The person who gets picked has to rest their head on the King's lap!"

Dia looked at her fellow blonde in shock, "Eh?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "Nah, make 'em sit on his lap."

Weiss began to blush a little at the thought, "P-Pyrrha!"

Yang had a big grin on her face with her next suggestion, "Oh, or they could have to hug him!"

"…Is hugging really considered more extreme than a smooch?" Baltazar wondered.

"Don't encourage them!" Dia and Weiss shouted at him.

Pyrrha had a large grin on her face as well with her suggestion, "Better than that, a piggyback ride!"

"…What kind of suggestions are these," Ren thought out loud.

Yang turned to the new King with an eager look on her face, "C'mon, King! Who's gonna do what?!"

The dual pistol user became nervous at the sight of his friends staring at him, especially the drunk ones. He began to think of which of the orders that were suggested to him will give him the least amount of trouble if Nora ever found out about this night. After a few moments he thought of one, and sincerely hoped that things won't end badly for him in the future.

"Uh…I guess I'll have number one hug me?" It was the best he could think of. The piggyback one sounded too dangerous and he'd doubt that Nora would be ok with someone resting or worse, sitting on his lap. He knew that she should be ok with someone hugging him…hopefully.

"Yes! I'm number one!" Yang cheered, and stumbled towards the frightened Ren and proceeded to sit on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Baltazar just stared at the scene with wide eyes, "…I know so many people that would kill to be in your position, mate."

Weiss on the other had gave her teammate a harsh glare, "Yang, what are you doing? Do you know what Nora will do to you if she sees you hugging Ren like that?"

Yang responded with a giggle, "Well how else are you supposed to hug someone who's sitting down?"

Ren sat in silence, unsure of what to do at this point._ "Please, God. If, no, when Nora finds out about this, make her go easy on me."_

After a few uncomfortable minutes Yang got up and staggered back to her seat. Ash and Jaune also returned, with Jaune having a traumatized look on his face.

"Ahahaha! Me next! Me!" Pyrrha laughed out, "I'm the King! Actually the Queen!"

"We didn't draw chopsticks yet," Baltazar pointed out, but he was ignored.

The red headed huntress continued, "OK then…let's have someone talk about something really embarrassing that they'd never tell anyone. Hmm…let's see." She looked over to Weiss and gave her a huge grin, "Ah, Weiss! I choose you!"

Ren let out an exasperated sigh, "You're breaking the rules, Pyrrha." He tuned to the heiress with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about her, Weiss. Just ignore her."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Weiss reassured, causing everyone to stare at her strangely. "I'll go along with this, on the condition that you guys answer a certain question of mine after I finish."

"OK!" Yang agreed cheerfully.

"Wow that was a quick response," Jaune muttered.

"Well since you all know about what I considered to be one of my more embarrassing moments, thanks to a certain someone," Weiss glared at her drunk teammate for a moment, "I might have something else that should work. It was when I was a kid, only about twelve. I was staying with Baltazar and his family at the time because Dad had some business to do and he wanted someone he trusts to look after me. Baltazar and I were riding bikes around town, simply exploring the area a little. However things went south as we were heading back. About half a dozen dogs or so blocked our normal route back home and I believed that they were hostile. My clueless best friend at the time, however, thought that they were friendly and went closer to them. Sadly my beliefs were correct and the next thing we knew, we were biking for our lives with a small pack of angry dogs running after us." She shook her head at the memory, "I swear those beasts were chasing us for ten minutes straight before they gave up. And I'm pretty sure they would have left us alone if Mr. Friendly over there didn't try to play with them."

Everyone looked at the heiress for a moment before turning to her blushing boyfriend, who had his head down in embarrassment and shame.

"You're never going to let that moment go, aren't you?" The stealth expert mumbled.

"Not at all," The glyph caster confirmed, "I love you, but honestly, you can be such a gullible twit sometimes." She gave her boyfriend a smirk, "That and you owe me for dragging me here in the first place."

"So we're even?" Baltazar asked hopefully.

Weiss's smirk never left her face, "Not even close."

Before Baltazar could say any more, Pyrrha spoke up, "That was so embarrassing! Isn't Weiss embarrassing?"

Dia just stared at the rifle/spear user in disbelief, "Pyrrha, Chief was the one being embarrassed. Weren't you listening at all?"

Ren and Jaune hung their heads in depression, "I wanna go home…"

"I'm sleepy," Yang muttered before dozing off.

"…Ok, I gave my story, now I can ask my question," Weiss said. "I'm just going to say it flat out: How in the world did you three become so inebriated?" She pointed at the three drunks in question.

Dia looked at the heiress in confusion, "What do you mean, Weiss? They were drinking, we all were, and that's how they got drunk."

Weiss shook her head, "We weren't drinking. It's like Yang said earlier, these are just soft drinks. There's no alcohol at all here."

Pyrrha just laughed when she heard that, "Good one, Weiss!"

"I wasn't joking, Pyrrha," Weiss sighed, "I pretty much knew that there was no alcohol in this club the moment we got here. If there was even a hint of liquor in this place Baltazar wouldn't be here. I was about to ask him to double check earlier before Yang interrupted me, but since he's still here, I'm sure that there's no alcohol in our drinks."

"She's right," Baltazar confirmed, "I had some bad experiences with alcohol before moving to Vale so I trained myself to detect even the smallest hint of it in order to stay away from that stuff if I can. I also remember hearing that this club got rid of its alcoholic drinks when the new manager took over so that Beacon students can come here without the teachers worrying about drunks in their school. I can honestly say that there is no alcohol in this club."

Dia stared at the two questionably, "Eh? So does this mean we're all drunk off the atmosphere or something?"

Jaune became confused as well, "Is that even possible?"

"Who cares?" Pyrrha giggled, before becoming drowsy herself. "Whee, I feel good…good night." And with that she fell asleep as well.

Jaune began to worry about their situation, "Oh man, how are we supposed to get back when two of our friends are passed out drunks?"

Dia shrugged, "Maybe they're gonna get their piggyback ride after all?"

Ren rubbed his head and sighed, "Oh man, all of this is giving me a headache…is this what a hangover feels like?"

"Ash is still totally ok!" Ash slurred out cheerfully. "Let's keep drinkin' 'till mornin'!"

"Bring it on…" Yang mumbled before passing out again.

Everyone sweat dropped at the exchange.

Baltazar gave the two a deadpan stare, "As we've said, you haven't been drinking any alcohol."

Weiss on the other hand pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "I am surrounded by idiots…"

-Epilogue-

"No way, that really happened?" Ruby asked with wide eyes. It was the day after the club night and nearly everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast. The only ones not in attendance were Pyrrha, Yang, and Ash, who were still asleep due to last night's events.

"It did, and I don't want anything like that to happen again," Baltazar said after retelling Ruby, Blake, Nora and Levy about last night.

"…How in the world did those three became inebriated," Levy questioned, curious as to how it happened.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Weiss sighed.

"So…did you and Ash have fun last night?" Blake asked JNPR's leader mischievously.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Jaune muttered in a traumatized tone.

"There, there," Dia said and patted her fellow blonde on the back in order to calm him down.

"So Yang gave you a hug, Ren?" Nora asked calmly, scaring everyone on the table.

"Uhh…yes?" Ren answered nervously.

"Did she hug you tightly?" The sweet tone in her voice made everyone shiver in fright.

"…Yeah, she did," Ren confessed, "She said that it was the only way to hug someone who was sitting down. I was very uncomfortable at the time."

"Nora?" Jaune began, his voice trembling a little, "Are you going to hurt Ren? He really didn't have a choice in the matter, and the other options he had weren't much better."

She gave her leader a curious look, "Why would I do that? Like you said, he didn't have much of a choice." She turned her head back to her boyfriend, "However, you will have to buy me sweets from the new candy shop for the next month for letting Yang cling to you."

"I can live with that," Ren sighed in relief. He feared that Nora was going to have a much more violent reaction.

"Good," The bomber grinned, before getting up. "Now if you guys excuse me, I have something that I need to take care of." With that, she left the group.

Baltazar and the girls stared at the leaving huntress, fearing the worse. They turned to the rest of JNPR saw that they had calm expressions.

Dia spoke up first, "Is she...?"

"Yup," the two answered quickly.

Weiss began to feel nervous again, "Should we...?"

"Nope," the pair replied.

Everyone just stared at each other and thought the same thing, _"Yang is so dead."_

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone jumped and turned to see not only Yang, but Pyrrha and Ash as well, being chased by Nora, who was holding Magnhild in its hammer form and had a diabolical grin on her face.

"Come back, Yang!" Nora called out cheerfully, "I just want to have a little spar with you!"

"NO THANK YOU!" Yang screamed for her life.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING US TOO?" Ash questioned loudly, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!" Pyrrha shouted.

The three of them ran outside with Nora right on their tails. The others sweat dropped as they heard the sounds of explosions nearby.

"Well…that was a thing," Blake droned.

"Indeed," Ren nodded.

"I think it's best to leave them alone for a while," Levy suggested.

"Good idea, Levy," Ruby agreed, along with everyone else. She then brought out a large plate of cookies and placed them on the table. "So who wants cookies?"

Everyone raised their hands, "I do."

And with that, everyone enjoyed some of Ruby's chocolate chip cookies, blissfully ignoring the sounds of Nora blowing up their teammates to kingdom come.

Author's note: Alright, finished. Lost some inspiration a little on the way, but I'm fairly satisfied with how it turned out. I've watched the drunk in the club scene so many times on Superjeenus's LP of Persona 4 Golden and I loved every minute of it. I just had to write something based on that part. I changed it up a bit and combined a few things from the scene, but I'm happy with it regardless. With this done, I'll be focusing on chapter 4 of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. It will be shorter in comparison to its previous chapters, especially 3, so hopefully it won't take too long. See you all next time.

P.S. Almost forgot. The reason why people know that Baltazar's a Tiger Faunus is because he told them in the upcoming Chapter 6 of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. Unlike most other Faunus like Blake, Baltazar doesn't try to hide the fact that he's a Faunus yet it is hard for humans to tell whether his family are Faunus or not. The only things that let people indicate that Baltazar and his family are Faunus are their eyes, where the pupils become vertical slits, like cat eyes, during battle or when expressing extreme emotions like sadness or anger, and their stripes, which are either hidden behind their clothes or mistaken for tattoos. The slit pupils also become somewhat permanent as well if they use a large amount of aura throughout their life, so most of the hunters in the family have these kinds of eyes, and so will Baltazar eventually. Just so you guys are aware, in my version of the RWBY world there are other Faunus that have animal traits similar to Baltazar, including the leader of Dia's village, so don't think he's the only one, and Baltazar himself wishes to have an animal appendage as well. Especially a tail.


	3. Black Friday Madness

Hello everyone, Black Fuego here with a special one shot dedicated for Black Friday. This idea popped into my head as I was finishing chapter 4 of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. This story is about the 3 teams' trip to a mall in Vale and the trouble they all went through to get the things they need for Christmas. I've already done most of my shopping so I didn't need to go to any stores, so I figured I'd be productive and write something for you guys. Anyways, happy shopping everyone and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the RWBY series or any other references that will be made in this story. I will also not own any new injuries that I would have most likely received if I went to Wal-Mart to shop…thank God.

Timeframe: After Vytal Festival (everyone knows that Blake's a cat Faunus and was a former member of White Fang and they're ok with it)

Couples: JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, WeissxBaltazar

Black Friday Madness

"Hey, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, Ren?" Jaune answered.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Ren questioned.

Jaune was silent for a moment before responding, "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

"…" Ren stared at his leader in confusion before speaking, "What? No, I mean why are we here, camping out in front of Vale Mall with actual tents and campfires and everything?"

Jaune realized what he said and became embarrassed, "Oh. Uh…yeah."

Ren continued to stare at Jaune, "Want to talk about it?"

"…When we get back to Beacon." Jaune replied.

The pistol user nodded and began to look around. It was a late Thursday evening and he and Jaune, along with the rest of team JNPR were in line for the currently closed Vale Mall, waiting for it to open. They had a tent behind them, indicating that they were spending the night in the sidewalk, like most of the people in line. It was not only them either. Teams RWBY and BLAD were there as well on both sides of JNPR, also with tents and even a campfire provided by team RWBY.

"Seriously, though. Why are we here? It's a three day weekend and we're starting it with spending the night on the streets?" Ren asked again.

"Early start on the sale tomorrow," Ruby answered as she roasted some marshmallows.

Ren became confused, "Sale?"

"Black Friday Sale," Baltazar explained, looking up from the videogame he was playing, "It's one of, if not the most popular sales event in all of Vytal. Stores of all kinds have huge discounts and people everywhere want to get their hands on what they want or need for Christmas."

"It's also a fairly violent event, so we have to be careful," Weiss pointed out, sitting next to her boyfriend and playing a videogame as well.

Ren became even more confused, "Violent?"

"Yup," Ash confirmed, looking away from the chess game that Levy and Yang were in, "People get into huge fights if the thing they want is very popular, dude. Clothes, games, toys, you name it, and they'll brawl for it. Hell, the Vytal Festival's battle tournament has less bloodshed compared to Black Friday."

"I've heard that people even died in this sale in the past," Pyrrha said as she came out of her team's tent.

Ren stared at his teammate incredulously, "…Really?"

"She's actually right, Ren." Blake said as she put the book she was reading down. She reached into her bag, took out a newspaper article and handed it to Ren, "It happened a year or two ago in Forjador City. A young man attempting to get into the mall there was trampled to death by a stampede of customers trying to get in as well. It was truly a sad way to go."

Levy's eyes went wide and she turned around, "Oh my, I heard of that. My father told me that he and the other police officers couldn't make it to the man in time because the customers wouldn't stop running. I can't imagine what the man's family must have felt when they heard the news."

Ren read over the article with a shocked looked on his face. Nora, who was eating a roasted marshmallow, looked over his shoulder to read it as well and became shocked also.

"Oh my God, this Black Friday thing sounds really dangerous!" Nora exclaimed.

"Only if we're not careful," Weiss said, trying to reassure the grenadier, "As long as we're calm about this and stick with our teams, we'll be fine."

"I take it you and Nora didn't go to this sale before?" Pyrrha asked the magenta eyed teen.

"We haven't. My family along with Nora's did our Christmas shopping about 2 weeks before the holidays; we never had to deal something as intense or crazy like this before," Ren admitted before a thought came to his head, "By the way, is it ok for us to be camping out on the street like this? I would think the city wouldn't approve of this, even with everyone else doing it also…"

"We have permits," The three leaders said and pulled out some papers.

Ren stared at them in disbelief before noticing that there were officers walking around and people showing them permits like the leaders had.

"…Does this happen every year?"

"As far as I know, it does, Ren." Dia said as she was polishing her kukri knives, remembering the Black Friday sales she went to while visiting Vale a couple years back.

"Ha ha! Check, Levy!" Yang cheered before turning to her younger sister. "So what's game plan for tomorrow, Ruby?"

"It's simple really?" The scythe user explained, "All we have to do is stick with our teams and get the things we need as fast as we can without being distracted. All of us have a speed oriented member in our team or two, so it shouldn't be all that hard to grab what we need quickly."

"Sounds like a good plan, but I think the distraction bit is going to a bit difficult," Jaune admitted.

"I agree with Jaune on this. I already see one person on each team that will get distracted easily," Weiss said and pointed at Ruby, Nora and Baltazar.

Ruby pouted at the accusation while Nora became confused. Baltazar simply shrugged, not denying that he's easily distracted.

"I know it's weird for me to say this, but I think we should hit the sack right now dudes," Ash spoke up, "The mall's going to open early tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get in order to survive the day."

"That's a great idea, Ash. We should do that," Levy agreed with a smile before turning to her opponent, "And Yang…Checkmate."

"Oh come on, again?!" Yang whined as she looked at the chess board, "I thought I had you there."

"I warned you, Yang," Baltazar chuckled, "Levy's a champ when it comes to chess. Very few people outside of our dads and late Abuelito are able to beat her. In fact, the only ones here who managed to get a win on her are Blake and Nora."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised and turned to the bubbly powerhouse, wondering how she managed to accomplish such a feat.

Nora stared at everyone curiously, "What? I was bored and it looked fun. Besides, it wasn't that hard."

"Speak for yourself," Blake grumbled behind her book, remembering how challenging it was to beat the medic.

"Ok, guys, stop gawking at Nora now," Jaune ordered. "I think we should follow Ash's idea and head to bed early. Ruby, Baltazar and I have to stay out a little longer to wait for the cops, so we'll join in later. Everyone else should get as much sleep as they can, we're gonna need it."

-The next morning-

"C'mon, Ren! Wake up!" Nora shouted, shaking her boyfriend awake.

"…What?" Ren groaned as he got up, "What time is it?"

"It's half past 4 right now," Jaune answered.

The pistol user groaned again, "Why are we up so early?"

"The mall is going to open soon and we need to be ready," Pyrrha explained.

Ren sighed and packed his sleeping bag away, "So much trouble over a few sales and deals…"

"Alright everyone, move it!" Yang shouted from outside of the tent, "The mall's going to open soon and people are already crowding the entrance! We better get going or else we'll lose our spot!"

A few minutes later, the three teams were standing by the entrance of Vale Mall with many other people beside them.

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now…" Ren said as he looked at the many other customers around him.

"So am I," Ruby admitted as she clung to her sister.

"Oh relax, little sister, you'll be fine," Yang reassured, "We've done this many times before, remember?"

"Doesn't make it any easier though," Ruby muttered.

"Tell me about it," Baltazar agreed as he held Weiss's hand tightly.

Dia laughed at her leader's nervousness, "Wow, Chief. You can handle a crowd of Grimms, but you can't handle a crowd of people?"

"He's always been like this," Weiss said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "Large crowds always made him nervous because of his shyness. He's ok in tournaments and concerts, but with something like this, he'll feel uncomfortable for a while.

"Bro was quite shy when Yang and I first met him, and it took him a while to warm up to us," Ruby confirmed.

Yang was about to join in on the conversation when someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man shouted rudely.

Yang grew angry at the rude tone, "You watch it! I was standing right here!"

"So what? Want me to apologize or something ya dumb blonde broad?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Yang's eyes turned red and flames started surrounding her.

"You heard me, Blondie!"

"Sis, calm down!" Ruby cried and attempted to calm her sister.

"Oh this isn't good…" Blake muttered, "We have to stop Yang before she goes too far."

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about, Kitten," Ash said nervously and pointed behind him to show Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora were being confronted by some flirtatious and possibly drunk men…with their boyfriends standing right next to them.

"Hey there cutie, want to come with me after the sale's over?" One guy asked Pyrrha.

"Uh…" Pyrrha stood there not knowing how to respond.

"Back off, man. She's with me!" Jaune glared and shoved the guy away from him, a white glow surrounding the blonde swordsman.

"Well now, aren't you a pretty thing?" Another guy commented as he walked over to Nora. Before he got too close, he was stopped by Ren.

"Take one more step and I won't hesitate to either shoot you or stab you mercilessly." Ren stated calmly, bring out one of the Storm Flower pistols out of his sleeve for emphasis.

"So what do you say, princess? Want to ditch your friends and hang out with a real man like me?" The last guy asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," Weiss said calmly before she began to smirk, "Besides, why would I need a man when I already have a tiger?"

The flirt became confused, "What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about me…"

The guy turned around to see Baltazar glaring at him with fierce, glowing blue eyes.

"And if you make one more move on my girlfriend, I'll make you look like you were struck by lightning…if you're lucky!" To prove his point, sparks began to fly out of his active Gentle Storms gauntlets.

Blake paled as she saw that most of the boys in her circle of friends were about to fight. She looked around and noticed that there were other people that looked like they were about to fight or were already fighting.

"This is getting fierce…" Levy commented.

"And the mall's not even open yet," Dia pointed out.

"Oh boy, I hope things calm down soon dudes," Ash pleaded.

"ATTENTION, PLEASE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the mall entrance to see the owner coming out of the building.

"Vale Mall is about to open! When the doors open, please enter in an orderly fashion. Also, all hunters and combat school students must leave their weapons at the entrance where they will be guarded by law enforcement. Failure to comply will result in being unable to enter the mall. I hope you all will be able to find what you are looking for and that you will all enjoy your time here at the mall."

The announcement calmed everyone down and caused them to wait patiently for the doors to open.

"…Well that worked." Ash stated, dumfounded by how fast everyone calmed down.

"Humans are weird creatures." Blake muttered.

"No argument there," Levy giggled as the doors opened.

"Doors are opened everyone!" Dia called out to her friends, "C'mon, let's go!"

A few minutes later, everyone found themselves in the mall's food court discussing the plan for the morning.

"Ok, we agreed that for the morning shopping, we'll be with our teams. During this time we'll be doing the majority of the shopping for our family and friends. At noon we'll meet up here again for lunch and relaxation. After that we will group together to buy some last minute gifts. Once we're done, we head back to Beacon and proceed to wrap as much presents as we can before getting dinner. Any questions?"

Everyone stood in silence, quite surprised and impressed by Ruby's commanding attitude.

"…Wow Ruby, way to take charge," Jaune said with a grin.

"You should see her during weapon conventions," Yang laughed.

"Alright everyone, it's time we head out. We wait any longer we won't be able to get everything we need," Baltazar spoke up.

With a nod to everyone and wishing each other luck, the three teams left to do their shopping.

Team RWBY, 7:30am, Game Haven

"Hey Weiss, does Sparky have this game yet?" Yang asked as she showed the heiress a copy of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.

"He doesn't. Go ahead and get it if you want. I know he'll be happy with it." Weiss answered with a smile.

Team RWBY found themselves in the mall's videogame store Game Haven and decided to buy some gifts for the resident gamers of the group, namely Baltazar, Ash, Jaune and Nora.

"Hmm…I wonder if Nora will like this game." Blake wondered as she picked up a copy of Kirby's Return to Dreamland.

"A cute little pink ball capable of causing mass destruction? I'm sure Nora would love it," Ruby giggled before she noticed something.

"*_Gasp*_ Oh my God! Is that the new Call of Duty: Ghost game? Cody's been wanting that since it came out! I have to get it for him!"

Ruby sprinted toward the game but as soon as she grabbed it, someone else also grabbed the game at the same time, a little kid about half her age.

"Hey, let go of that!" Ruby shouted.

"Dream on, girly. I saw it first!" The kid glared.

"You're not even old enough to play it!"

"Neither are you!"

"It's not for me, it's for my best friend, now let go!"

"No! It's mine! You let go!"

"No, you!"

As Ruby continued to argue with the kid, her teamed watch the scene in amusement.

"I can't tell if what she's doing is either very childish or very cute…" Weiss muttered.

"I'm leaning towards cute, myself. She is trying to get that game for best friend after all," Blake smiled.

"Yeah…a rated M game for someone who's a year younger than her," Yang laughed as she handed Blake a copy of Dead Island Riptide for Ash with some money and began to walk to the pair. "I'm going to go break it up. Don't wait up for me."

Weiss and Blake nodded and proceeded to go to the register to pay for their items.

"I wonder how the others are doing in their shopping." Weiss thought to herself as she placed a copy of Just Dance for Jaune on the counter.

Blake shrugged, "Who knows?"

Team JNPR, 9:43 am, Jade's Jewelry

"Tell me again why we're here Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Because Pyrrha thought it would be a good idea to get everyone special rings to show how much she cares for them." Ren answered.

Team JNPR was in the jewelry store, Jade's Jewelry at Pyrrha's request. The boys already finished with most of their shopping and were just following their girlfriends around and let them finish with their shopping before they had to meet up later.

"Maybe this one will work for Ruby? But it also works for Blake. And that one is perfect for either Levy or Baltazar. Oh what should I do," Pyrrha mumbled to herself as she looked at the different rings on display.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while," Ren stated.

Jaune nodded in agreement before noticing something, "Say Ren, where's-"

"Ren! Ren, look at this!" Nora ran up to her boyfriend and showed him a silver necklace with a hammer symbol on it, "It looks just like my emblem doesn't it!"

Ren laughed lightly and patted Nora's head, "It does, Nora. Are you going to get it?"

Nora actually looked sad for a moment, "I can't. I have to buy gifts for everyone else first before I get something for myself. I didn't even get anything for you yet." She began to smile brightly again, "Oh well, maybe next time. I'm going to wander around some more, ok?" Before she received an answer, Nora sped off to explore the jewelry store some more.

Jaune noticed the look on Ren's face and began to laugh a little, "You're planning to get that necklace for Nora, aren't you?"

"Yup," Ren answered simply, not even trying to deny the accusation.

"I thought so," The leader smiled before walking off as well, "I'm going to look at the watches. I might be able to find a good one for Dad if I'm lucky."

Ren smiled at his leader's happy attitude. He decided to follow him when a thought occurred to him.

"I wonder how the others are doing."

Team BLAD, 11:55 am, Junes Clothing Market

"When is this going to end? I'm getting hungry…" Baltazar grumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

"I know, dude. Me too," Ash mumbled in agreement.

Team BLAD was in the clothing store Junes buying the last of the gifts the need before having to meet up with the other teams for lunch. Baltazar, Ash and Levy were finished with their shopping for the moment and were currently waiting for Dia to get what she needed. Unfortunately, she got into a fight with some other girls over some clothing she was planning to get for Pyrrha and the argument was still going on.

"I'm telling you I saw it first!" Dia shouted.

"Oh please, like this dress will fit you." A snooty brunette said.

"Besides, red's so not your color!" A haughty red head argued.

"I told you, it's not for me, it's for my friend!" Dia yelled.

"Oh yeah, nice excuse, forest girl," The brunette said

"It's not an excuse!" Dia glared

"Shut up and hand over the dress!" The red head ordered

"I Said No!"

Ash and Baltazar sweat dropped as they watched Dia continue to argue with the girls.

"Hey boys, I'm back," Levy said as she walked to her teammates. She saw Dia further ahead and sweat dropped as well, "Is she still arguing with those girls?"

"Yup," Baltazar sighed exasperatedly.

"She's been at this for over a half hour now…" Ash said in a bored tone.

"Well I'm going to end this now. It's almost time to meet up with the others and we're all hungry," Levy said and walked over to end the fight.

"Good luck with that!" Ash called out before turning to his leader, "Think she can get them to stop fighting?"

"I hope so," Baltazar muttered, "She has the patience of a saint, but I'm sure those girls are going annoy her greatly."

"I doubt she'll get angry, though," Ash pointed out, "It takes a lot to piss her off. I bet all she's going to do is-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The boys paled after hearing that voice.

"…Dude?"

"Yeah?

"Was that…?"

"Uh huh."

"Is she…?"

"Yup."

"Can we…?"

"Of course."

Without looking back, the two slowly walked out of the clothing store and waited at the entrance. A few moments later a happy Levy walked out of the store with a very frightened Dia behind her holding the dress she wanted to get for Pyrrha.

"C'mon guys! It's time to meet up with everyone!" Levy said cheerfully before walking ahead of her team.

Dia stared at the happy huntress in front of her before shivering, "Chief, you cousin's scary when she's mad."

"Tell me about it…"

All Teams, Food Court, 1:10 pm

"No way, Levy actually got angry at someone!" Yang laughed as she heard about what happened earlier at the clothing store. The three teams were sitting in a large table talking about what happened to each other throughout the day, their lunch already eaten. "Oh man I wish I could've seen it."

Weiss shivered a little as she remembered a time when Levy was angry a long time ago, "Trust me Yang, no you don't."

Baltazar began to laugh nervously and tried to change the subject, "So, are there any stores that we're going to check out before we leave?"

"There are a couple that we could go to," Ruby said, "There's Nobleman's Bookstore and Kinzoku's Electronics, but I'm not sure there will be much left to buy over at Kinzoku's though.

"Bookstore?" Blake spoke up, her cat ears twitching underneath her bow, "Let's go there first!" Without waiting for an answer, she got up and practically sprinted to the store.

Everyone stared at the departing Cat Faunus in surprise before Jaune commented, "Wow…she really loves books, doesn't she?"

"What was your first clue, Jauney?" Ash asked sarcastically before everyone got up to catch up with Blake.

Within a few moments they reached the bookstore with Blake already being inside. The group walked in and began to look around.

"Wow, there's more books in here than I thought!" Levy exclaimed in excitement.

"Glad to see that Blake and I aren't the only ones with a love for books," Ruby smiled as she began to show Levy more of the store.

Ash wandered around the book store some more when he noticed something, "Holy crap there's a manga section here?"

"What? Where is it?" Baltazar asked excitedly.

Jaune pointed to the direction of the books with a big grin on his face, "Right over there!"

Ren also began to smile brightly as he saw the manga, "Well then, let's check them out."

The four of them ran towards the manga section, which made the remaining girls shake their head in amusement, even Nora.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise?"

The girls jumped a little and turned around to see Professor Ozpin standing behind them with his trademark cane on hand and even his famous coffee cup with him.

"Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?" Dia asked the headmaster.

"Just doing a little shopping. It is Black Friday after all." Ozpin explained with a laugh.

"Oh…" Dia looked down towards the floor in embarrassment while Yang placed a hand on her fellow blonde's shoulder in reassurance.

Ozpin smiled at the sight and turned to see the rest of the large group enjoying themselves with various kinds of books, "It is quite nice to see my students getting along so well and spending time with one another. It is truly quite a sight."

"What do you mean, sir?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin took a small sip from his cup before responding, "Most students in Beacon don't try and befriend other students, preferring to stay close to their team alone, yet you twelve go out of your way to spend time with each other and strengthen the bonds you all have with one another." He focused his attention to Weiss and smiled once more, "In fact, two of you share a very strong bond that's quite rare to see even among students in the same team, let alone in different teams."

Weiss blushed as she understood what the headmaster was talking about. She looked over to her boyfriend who was talking cheerfully with the other guys and began to smile fondly.

"Anyone else hearing wedding bells right now?" Yang teased the heiress, which caused the other girls to laugh and Weiss to blush further.

Ozpin laughed as well and looked over to Pyrrha and Nora, "There are also others in your group that are heading into the same direction as well."

Pyrrha blushed lightly and smiled sheepishly at the headmaster while Nora beamed brightly at the thought of her and Ren getting married.

Ozpin gave the girls one last smile before he turned to leave, "I must be going. I still need to find a good present for Ms. Goodwitch before the day is done. I hope you all have a wonderful day and have a safe trip back to Beacon."

The girls stared at the departing professor with smiles on their faces, happy and grateful to have someone like him to be their headmaster…even if he did catapult them all to their deaths as a test on their second day of Beacon.

"Was that Ozpin?"

The girls jumped again and turned to see the rest of their friends behind them with various books in bags.

Weiss glared lightly at her boyfriend, knowing that he was the one who convinced the others to sneak up on her and her friends.

Baltazar smiled sheepishly and began to apologize to Weiss, "Sorry Weiss. Couldn't resist. Forgive me?"

Weiss continued to glare until her eyes soften and let out a sigh. She walked up to him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Of course I do, you dunce," Weiss smiled softly and grabbed the katana user's hand, "Come on, let's get going."

The pair walked out the bookstore hand in hand, not aware of the amused expressions on their friends faces.

"I hear wedding bells!~" Nora sang out.

"Dibs on the maid of honor!" Ruby called out with a hand raised.

"I wonder who's going to be Chief's best man…" Dia thought out loud.

"I think I know who it will be," Yang grinned, giving her sister a knowing glance.

Ruby looked at Yang curiously before she realized what she was implying and began to blush furiously.

"Yang!" The scythe user whined as everyone laughed at her embarrassment.

"Relax, Ruby. You know little Cody looks great in a tuxedo. You've seen the pictures," Levy smiled and patted Ruby's shoulder, making the younger girl blush more.

Yang laughed some more and gave Levy a one armed hug, "Ah, you'll make a great cousin-in-law Levy."

Not wanting to be embarrassed anymore, Ruby ran out of the bookstore to catch up with her partner and brother figure, the others following closely behind after calming down. After a few minutes everyone reached Kinzoku's Electronics and explored the store a little. After a short while the group noticed a familiar person looking at the different large, wireless headphones, with a couple of them actually floating beside him in a blue aura. The boy looked around Ruby's age and Yang's height with short black hair similar to Baltazar's and was wearing a cobalt blue hoodie and black pants. What caught everyone's attention however were his eyes, which were for some reason shifting from brown to blue.

"Hmm…this one might be good for Rubes, but it can't hold as many songs. This one on the other hand can hold more songs, but the design doesn't fit her. Man I wish Baltazar was here. I bet he and I could make one better than these that looked even more awesome."

"Cody!"

The black haired boy turned around in time to see a red and black blur crash into him in a tight hug, rose petals surrounding him. The sudden contact caused him to lose his concentration and made him drop the headphones he held with his Polarity Semblance.

"…Rubes?"

Ruby looked up to her best friend and gave him a wide grin. "Yup!"

Cody smiled broadly at the slightly older girl, "Wow Rubes, it's been a while hasn't it. I haven't seen you since the Vytal Festival a while back."

"I know. And I've been busy ever since," Ruby explained, "So you're back home for the week?"

The polarity manipulator nodded, "Yup. It's fall break back at Signal again and all of us went home for the week. Mom and Papi already finished with their shopping and went home, but I decided to stay here for a little while longer to find more gifts. They said that I can stay longer so long as I watch over a certain someone."

Ruby's smiled grew as she heard that, "Are you saying that-"

"Brother! Sissy!"

"Princess!"

"Sarah!"

Hearing a very familiar and welcomed voice, Ruby turned around to see Cody's and Baltazar's own little sister Sarah, who was wearing a light blue coat with blue pants and her long black hair was in a ponytail, being hug tightly by her oldest brother while Weiss watched the pair with a very happy look on her face. Seeing the little kitty toothed Tiger Faunus, Ruby ran over to her, dragging Cody in the process.

"Sarah!"

Sarah let go of her oldest brother and turned to see Ruby running up to her with a big smile on her face and her other brother following closely behind.

"Ruby!"

The two ran and hugged each other tightly while Cody walked passed them and went straight to his brother and eventual sister. "Hey Baltazar. Hey Weiss."

"Nice to see you _hermano,_" Baltazar smiled and hugged his little brother.

"It's been a while you little troublemaker. Pranked anymore teachers lately?" Weiss teased as she hugged Cody as well.

"Not since last week," Cody smiled before taking a teasing tone himself, "So when's the wedding? I want to be an uncle before I graduate Beacon myself."

Weiss blushed furiously again while Baltazar began to chuckle, "We'll get started on the wedding after Yang and I finish planning your first date with Ruby."

It was Cody's turn to blush as he looked away from his ninja brother, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to ask Ruby on a date yet? She's my best friend for crying out loud. It'll be weird."

"Your brother's my best friend since we were three and we're happily dating," Weiss pointed out before she smirked, "Besides, it seems like you're going to ask her out eventually. After all, the key word you said was 'yet'."

Cody groaned at his sister figure's logic, "Oh come on Weiss, not you too. I thought you were cooler than that…no pun intended," He added quickly as he saw the look on Weiss's face.

The heiress nodded in approval, "Good. Now-"

"Come here ya little munchkin!"

"ACK!"

Weiss, Baltazar and Cody turned to see Yang practically crushing a flailing Sarah in a bear hug with Ruby looking at the two worriedly.

"Sis, take it easy! You're squeezing her to death!"

"Yang!" Baltazar cried as he, Weiss and Cody ran to the trio, "Loosen your grip on her, will you? Don't you remember the first time you hugged her that tightly?"

The fire brawler blinked at the lightning ninja for a few moments before looking down to her chest to see the little girl has stopped struggling and was now only twitching slightly. With a sheepish look on her face, Yang removed Sarah from her chest, placed her on the floor, and apologized to the little cub. "Woops, sorry about that munchkin."

"Is she ok?" Weiss asked, concerned for her future little sister's wellbeing.

"I thought I saw a light in the end of a tunnel…" Sarah spoke in a dazed tone.

"She's fine," Cody said dismissively, which gave him a slap to the head courtesy of Weiss.

As the six of them continued with their antics, the others looked at the scene with varying amounts of amusement and fondness.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Levy smiled as she watched her cousins happily chatting with the sisters and heiress.

"It always amazes me how Chief knows most of the members of Team RWBY personally and will eventually be related to them," Dia thought out loud.

"Fifty lien says that Balto and the Ice Princess are going to make Kitten here the godmother of their first child," Ash snickered and pointed to Blake, who began to blush after hearing the comment.

"S-Shut up you fiend!" Blake shouted at the flirty powerhouse.

"I didn't hear her say no, though. Did you guys?" Jaune laughed and asked his team, embarrassing the Cat Faunus further.

"Not at all," Pyrrha smiled.

"I didn't hear anything either," Ren responded with a smirk.

"Blakey's gonna be a godmother!" Nora cheered.

Blake blush intensified and looked away from her laughing friends, muttering to herself.

"Fiends…fiends, all of you."

All Teams, Beacon Cafeteria, 6:30 pm

The 3 teams were relaxing in their school's cafeteria after a long day in the mall. After saying goodbye to Cody and Sarah, everyone decided it would be best to head back to Beacon and have a head start with wrapping their gifts. They went to their respective rooms and wrapped the gifts for a short time before leaving to the cafeteria to grab dinner.

"So guys, how do think today went?" Yang asked as she ate her hamburger.

"Other than a few skirmishes here and there, not bad," Jaune said honestly as he finished his chicken wings, with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Things were going well until the end of the morning shopping…" Baltazar trailed off as he set his pizza down, remembering Dia's fight and Levy's outburst.

"I thought today was an awesome day myself," Ruby beamed while holding a large, half eaten cookie, "I may have gotten into a fight with someone over Cody's gift, but I had a lot of fun. Especially since I got to see Cody again."

"It was nice to see the little troublemaker and Sarah again. It has been a while," Weiss mused with a happy look on her face while munching on her salad.

"While today was both fun and productive, I have to admit that I am more excited for what is about to come in a few weeks," Pyrrha confessed while playing with her spaghetti a little.

"Oh yeah! Three week long Christmas Break!" Ash cheered, raising one of his tacos up like a trophy. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can the rest of us, I'm sure," Ren smiled at the hammer/axe user's enthusiasm as he finished his rice balls.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they open the gifts I got them!" Nora beamed with a bit of ramen hanging on her lip.

"I can't wait to go back home to my village. It's been over 2 years since I saw my folks and I miss them a lot," Dia admitted after swallowing her hot dog.

"I'm excited to go home too. I want to see Abuelita and Papi and my siblings again..." Levy sighed happily, her lasagna forgotten.

Everyone began to talk about their plans for Christmas break except for Blake, who just looked at her friends with slight sadness with a cup of tea and a half eaten tuna fish sandwich to the side.

"Blake? Weiss asked her teammate, "Are you ok?"

The Cat Faunus widened her eyes in shock before shaking her head, "I'm ok, Weiss. It's fine."

Weiss, however, saw right through her, "You don't have plans for Christmas, don't you?"

Blake flinched and dropped her head in shame. "…I don't. I didn't want to say anything so no one would feel sorry for me. I'm ok with staying here though, so-"

"Want to spend Christmas with me?"

Blake looked at her white haired friend in surprise, "What?"

Weiss repeated with a smile on her face, "Do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Blake stood in silence for a few moments before responding, "A-Are you sure? W-Will your family be ok with having a Faunus in their house?"

Weiss's smile never left her face, "You don't have to worry about my family, Blake. I'm not having Christmas with them. Besides, even if I was, my parents would be ok with you coming over since they're ok with me dating Baltazar."

Blake became confused, "You're not spending Christmas with your family?"

Weiss shook her head, "I'm spending it with Baltazar and his family this year. It's been a long time since I was with them for Christmas and this year's going to be special since it's the first time I visited them for the holidays for a while."

"…Will Baltazar be ok with it?" Blake asked worriedly.

"I'm ok with it, and so is my family."

Blake turned to see Baltazar behind her with a small smile.

Baltazar pointed to his Scroll and began to explain to his fellow Faunus Ninja, "I just talked to my family about you joining us for Christmas and they said it was ok. We were already expecting Yang and Ruby to visit during vacation so it wouldn't be a problem with you joining us. Besides, my family wants to know you a little more since you're also a Faunus like us."

Blake began to tear up a little, feeling very happy that her friends were doing so much for her.

"I…Thank you guys. If you're ok with it, I'll join you two for Christmas. I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me."

"Blake's spending Christmas with Sparky and Weiss?"

The three of them jumped and turned to Yang, who was staring at them with a large smile on her face along with everyone else.

"That is so awesome! Ruby! Blake's spending Christmas here in Vale with Sparky and Weiss." Yang grinned to her sister.

"All right! Team RWBY's spending Christmas together! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Ruby cheered.

"We're happy for you, Ruby," Jaune smiled along with his team.

"Looks like Chief's house is going to be very full for Christmas," Dia said happily with her teammates nodding in agreement.

"You can say that again," Baltazar laughed.

With that, everyone began to laugh and talk animatedly about their plans once more and even talked about past Christmases they had, whether they were good or bad. Throughout it all, Blake smiled brightly as she listened to her friends.

"_I've never had a decent Christmas growing up with the White Fang, and now I'm spending it with my teammate and a family of friendly Tiger Faunus and able to spend time with the rest of my team much easier than if I stayed here in Beacon. Ruby is right. This is going to be the best Christmas ever."_

Author's Note: A little late, but I'm happy with this. I will admit that this story was going to turn out differently, but I'm ok with how this turned out. I would like to think of this as a bit of a prequel to the Christmas special that I'm going to write titled 'A Cat's Christmas with Tigers'. The title's still a work in progress but I like it so far. I also hope that you enjoyed the brief appearance of Cody and Sarah in the story. They will be more detail about them in the Christmas story and Cody's fighting style will be shown in the 6th chapter of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. As shown earlier, Cody does have the Polarity Semblance like Pyrrha but it's quite different. It will be explained in full in the 6th chapter. Also, the city that was mentioned in this story, Forjador City, is indeed the birthplace and original home of both Levy and Baltazar, and is also the location of Azure Armory Inc.'s main weapons factory. Expect to learn more about the city later in BLAD of RWBY and JNPR. I hope you all enjoyed this and had a safe Black Friday. See you all later for chapter 5 of BLAD of RWBY and JNPR.


End file.
